womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Megan Fox
Megan Denise Fox (born May 16, 1986) is an American actress and model. She began her acting career in 2001, with several minor television and film roles, and played a regular role on the Hope & Faith television sitcom. In 2004, she made her film debut with a role in the teen comedy Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen. In 2007, she co-starred as Mikaela Banes, the love interest of Shia LaBeouf's character, in the blockbuster action film Transformers, which became her breakout role. Fox reprised her role in the 2009 sequel, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Later in 2009, she starred as the eponymous lead in the black comedy horror film Jennifer's Body. Fox is also considered one of the modern female sex symbols and has appeared in magazines such as Maxim, Rolling Stone and FHM.34 Contents hide * 1 Early life * 2 Career ** 2.1 2001–09: Early career and Transformers ** 2.2 2009–14: Later career * 3 Image * 4 Personal life * 5 Filmography ** 5.1 Films ** 5.2 Television ** 5.3 Music videos * 6 Awards and nominations * 7 References * 8 External links Early life Fox was born on May 16, 19865 in Oak Ridge, Tennessee, the daughter of Gloria Darlene (née Cisson) and Franklin Thomas Fox, a parole officer.6 She is mostly of English ancestry, with smaller amounts of ancestry from elsewhere in Europe.7 She was raised "very strictly Pentecostal", but later attended Catholic school for twelve years.89 Fox's parents divorced when she was young. Fox's mother later remarried, and she and her sister10 were raised by her mother and her stepfather, Tony Tonachio.111213 She said that the two were "very strict" and that she was not allowed to have a boyfriend14 or invite friends to her house.10 She lived with her mother until she made enough money to support herself.14 Fox began her training in drama and dance at age five, in Kingston, Tennessee.15 She attended a dance class at the community center there and was involved in Kingston Elementary School's chorus and the Kingston Clippers swim team. At 10 years of age, after moving to St. Petersburg, Florida, Fox continued her training.1617 When she was 13 years old, Fox began modeling after winning several awards at the 1999 American Modeling and Talent Convention in Hilton Head, South Carolina.18 At age 17, she tested out of school via correspondence in order to move to Los Angeles, California.1014 Fox has spoken extensively of her time in education; that in middle school she was bullied and picked on and she ate lunch in the bathroom to avoid being "pelted with ketchup packets". She said that the problem was not her looks, but that she had "always gotten along better with boys" and that "rubbed some people the wrong way".19 Fox also said of high school that she was never popular and that "everyone hated me, and I was a total outcast, my friends were always guys, I have a very aggressive personality, and girls didn’t like me for that. I’ve had only one great girlfriend my whole life".19 In the same interview, she mentions that she hated school and has never been "a big believer in formal education" and that "the education I was getting seemed irrelevant. So, I was sort of checked out on that part of it".19 Career 2001–09: Early career and Transformers At 15, Fox made her acting debut in the 2001 film Holiday in the Sun, as spoiled heiress Brianna Wallace and rival of Alex Stewart (Ashley Olsen), which was released direct-to-DVD on November 20, 2001. In the next several years she guest-starred on What I Like About You and Two and a Half Men, as well as being an uncredited extra in Bad Boys II (2003). In 2004, she made her film debut in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen co-starring opposite Lindsay Lohan, playing the supporting role of Carla Santini, a rival of Lola (Lohan). Fox was also cast in a regular role on the ABC sitcom Hope & Faith, in which she portrayed Sydney Shanowski, replacing Nicole Paggi. Fox appeared in seasons 2 to 3, until the show was cancelled by ABC in May 2006.20 Fox at Jennifer's Body screening at the 2009 Toronto International Film Festival. In 2007, Fox won the lead female role of Mikaela Banes in the 2007 live-action film Transformers, based on the toy and cartoon saga of the same name. Fox played the love interest of Shia LaBeouf's character Sam Witwicky. Fox was nominated for an MTV Movie Award in the category of "Breakthrough Performance", and was also nominated for three Teen Choice Awards.20 Fox had signed on for two more Transformers sequels.2021 Fox reprised her role as Mikaela Banes in the Transformer sequel, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. There was some controversy surrounding Fox's appearance while filming the sequel of''Transformers'' when Michael Bay, the film's director, ordered the actress to gain 10 pounds.22 The film was released worldwide on June 24, 2009.23 Fox was to star in the third installment, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, but was not included because of her statements comparing working under director Bay to working for Hitler (see below). Bay said in June 2009 that Fox was fired on orders of executive producer Steven Spielberg, who disapproved of her comments about Bay.24 Fox with Friends with Kids co-starsJennifer Westfeldt, Adam Scott, andJon Hamm at the 2011 Toronto International Film Festival. 2009–14: Later career In 2009, Fox had her first lead role since the Transformers series; she portrayed the title character in Jennifer's Body, written by Academy Award-winning screenwriter Diablo Cody.25 In April 2009, she began filming Jonah Hex, in which she portrayed Leila, a gun-wielding beauty and Jonah Hex's (Josh Brolin) love interest. The film was released on June 18, 2010.26 Despite receiving top billing, Fox described her role in the film as being a cameo.27 Jonah Hex was a critical and commercial failure in the U.S., with its international distribution cancelled after its poor performance.28 The film was named the "worst picture of the year" by the Houston Film Critics Society.29 Fox next starred alongside Mickey Rourke in Passion Play. The film's poor reception at the Toronto Film festival led to its conventional theatrical distribution being bypassed for a direct-to-video release, with only two screens briefly showing the film to fulfill contractual obligations.30 Mickey Rourke remarked that Passion Play''was "terrible. Another terrible movie."3132 Fox was the voice of the Hawaiian Spinner Dolphins in the Na Nai'a Legend of the Dolphins, a 3D documentary film. The story is told by a cast including Kate Winslet, Ellen Page, Gerard Butler, James Franco, Julian Lennon, Diego Luna, Cheech Marin, Whoopi Goldberg, Isabella Rossellini and Daryl Hannah.33 In March 2009, ''Variety reported that Fox was set to star as the lead role of Aspen Matthews in the film adaptation of the comic book Fathom which she will also co-produce with Brian Austin Green.34 Fox appeared with Dominic Monaghan in the music video for Eminem and Rihanna's single "Love the Way You Lie".35 In 2012, she appeared briefly in Sacha Baron Cohen's comedy The Dictator and had a featured role in Judd Apatow's comedy This Is 40. She was the voice of Lois Lane in the film Robot Chicken DC Comics Special,36 an episode of the television comedy series Robot Chicken, and it aired as a one-off special during Cartoon Network's Adult Swim on September 9, 2012. In January 2013, Fox was featured in a Brazilian television commercial for Brahma beer.37 In February 2013, Fox set aside her differences with her former director Michael Bay and worked again with him on his reboot of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014).38 In October 2014, Fox was cast as the female lead in James Franco's film adaptation of Zeroville.39 Image Fox, at the Seventh Annual Hollywood Life magazine"Breakthrough of the Year" Awards, December 9, 2007 Of being a role model, typecast, and the effects of media exposure, Fox stated that she is not a role model for preaching to kids that sex before marriage or cursing is wrong, or about what women should be. "But if you want your girls to feel strong and intelligent and be outspoken and fight for what they think is right, then I want to be that type of role model, yeah."40 She said being typecast as attractive is not bad and that it can enable her to surprise people when she gives a good performance in a film,40 but that she is interested in portraying less sexualized characters.41 She finds media attention difficult, and there have been times when people avoided being around her because they do not want to end up in the media's spotlight.41 Some of her various magazine covers include Maxim in 2007; Cosmo Girl,4243 Paw Print,44Jack (ITALY),45 FHM (UK),46 and GQ in 2008;47 and USA Weekend,48 Esquire,49 Empire,50 Maxim,51 GQ (UK),52 Entertainment Weekly53 and ELLE in 2009.14 She has been featured on "hottest" and "most beautiful woman" lists throughout the years, notably Maxim's Hot 100 lists and when FHM readers voted her the "Sexiest Woman in the World" in 2008.45455 People named her one of 2012's Most Beautiful at Every Age.56 Fox's overexposure in parts of the media caused several men's websites to boycott her in late 2009,57 with AOL's man-blog Asylum dubbing August 4, 2009 "A Day Without Megan Fox" and promising that they would not mention or feature her on this day; they asked other men's sites to copy this stance, and several, including AskMen, complied. There was sentiment that despite the amount of traffic Fox can bring to a website, it was time to focus attention on another young actress.57 Other sites, however, refused to boycott Fox, with Asylum's sister site PopEater declaring "we're posting things about Megan Fox that aren't even news, just because we know you want it, whether you'll admit it or not"58 and Coedmagazine calling the boycott a "publicity stunt" and "hypocritical", saying that they were the home of "The Megan Fox Boycott Boycott".59 The British newspaper The Sun declared August 4 to be "Megan Fox Day", saying that "She deserves a day dedicated to her".60 In response to the boycott, Fox told magazine Nylon, in a September 2009 interview, that "the media blitz" for Transformers resulted in an over-extension of her welcome in the media. "I was part of a movie that studio wanted to make sure would make $700 million, so they oversaturated the media with their stars," she said. "I don't want to have people get completely sick of me before I’ve ever even done something legitimate."61 Fox in October, 2007 with two of her tattoos visible On September 11, 2009, an unsigned letter from three crew members of Transformers defending Michael Bay against accusations made by Fox about his on-set behavior, including a comparison with Hitler, impacted public perceptions of Fox. The letter alleges that Fox is unpleasant to work with on set and makes several accusations of ungracious behavior that are at variance with her public persona. Bay defended Fox, stating he does not condone the letter, and that while he also does not condone Fox's "outlandish quotes," it is "her crazy quips" that "are part of her crazy charm. The fact of the matter is I still love working with her, and I know we still get along." Anthony Steinhart, a production assistant who worked on Transformers, also came out in her defense, stating that he had never "...witnessed Ms. Fox being rude or inconsiderate of people’s feelings or the work to be done".2462 By 2010, Fox became much less prominent in the media, after starring in the less commercially successful films Jonah Hex and Passion Play. Before working with Bay again in 2014, reports suggested that it felt like it had "been years since we've heard about Fox"; however, her first pregnancy and her role in Friends with Kids brought her some attention in 2012.63 The media often comparing Fox to actress Angelina Jolie, dubbing her the "next Angelina Jolie," also affected Fox's image.40646566 The actresses have been compared partly because they each have a "tattoo collection," status as a "built in sex-symbol" and "share exotic, sultry looks."4064 There were additionally reports that Fox was to replace Jolie in a new Lara Croft film and that Jolie was displeased by this development, but Fox indicated that these were only rumors and said that she did not want to portray the character.676869 Fox commented that the comparisons indicate a lack of creativity on the part of the media, adding, "I am a brunette with tattoos, I curse and I have made mention of sex before. I joked about it which people find outrageous so they want to constantly compare that to her."6465 She said, "I'm sure Jolie has no idea who I am. But if I were her, I'd be like, 'Who the fuck is this little bullshit brat who was in Transformers that's going to be the next me?' I don't want to meet her. I'd be embarrassed."6470Chris Lee of Los Angeles Times stated that Jolie and Fox are partly differentiated because of Jolie's "pronouncements on such subjects as the need to ban land mines in Southeast Asia or repatriate Afghan war refugees",3 while Zach Johnson of E! Online stated that, given various similarities between Jolie and Fox, the two may be more alike than Fox is willing to acknowledge.66 Fox began getting tattoos at age 19, as a form of self expression, and has eight known tattoos,7172 including her husband's name "Brian" on her lower hip, a picture of Marilyn Monroe's face on her right forearm, which she has been getting removed in a series of laser surgeries that she has called incredibly painful,7273 and a crescent moon overlapping a five-pointed star above her right ankle; this tattoo is the only known colored tattoo that Fox has.74 Of getting the Monroe tattoo removed, Fox said that she had been warned by others that there would be a day when she did not want her tattoos once she got older. "I was stubborn and thought that I was going to love Monroe tattoo forever, or that it would be like a book of my life, all the things that I loved when I was young. It's not that way at all."72 Fox stated, "Monroe was a negative person, she was disturbed, bipolar. I do not want to attract this kind of negative energy in my life."75 Personal life Fox began dating actor Brian Austin Green in 2004, after meeting on the set of Hope & Faith; she was 18 years old, while he was 30.7677 They became engaged in November 2006.78 In February 2009, it was reported that they had ended their engagement,78 before becoming engaged again on June 1, 2010.79 Fox later denied these reports, stating that they had been continuously engaged since 2006.80 The couple married on June 24, 2010 in a private ceremony at the Four Seasons Resort on Maui.8182 They have two sons: Noah Shannon Green (born September 27, 2012)8384 and Bodhi Ransom Green (born February 12, 2014).85 Through her marriage, Fox is also a stepmother to Green's son Kassius (born March 2002), from his past relationship with actress Vanessa Marcil.84 In 2009, Fox was targeted by a group of fashion-motivated criminals known as "The Bling Ring", who robbed Green's home because she was living with him.86 Fox has been open about her feelings on men and socializing, stating that although she has more in common with men in their thirties, she has a general distrust and dislike of "all boys-slash-men,"87 and that, despite the public perceiving her as a "wild and crazy sexpot," she is antisocial and has only been sexually intimate with two men her entire life – "My childhood sweetheart and Brian. I can never have sex with someone that I don't love, ever. The idea makes me sick. I've never even come close to having a one-night stand."8889 She would rather stay at home and play games instead of going out.8890 Fox commented, "My biggest regret is that I've assisted the media in making me into a cartoon character. I don't regret what has happened to me, but I regret the way I have dealt with it."89 In September 2008, Fox alluded to being bisexual in an interview with GQ magazine. She said that, when she was 18 years old, she fell in love with and sought to establish a relationship with a female stripper. She used this experience to illustrate her belief that "all humans are born with the ability to be attracted to both sexes".9192 In May 2009, she confirmed her bisexuality, stating: "I have no question in my mind about being bisexual. But I'm also a hypocrite: I would never date a girl who was bisexual, because that means they also sleep with men, and men are so dirty that I'd never want to sleep with a girl who had slept with a man."9394 In the June 2009 issue of Elle, she revealed that she somewhat distorted the events of her relationship with the stripper, saying she has given certain male writers "an amped-up version" of her past – "They're boys; they're easily toyed with. I tell stories and have them eating out of my hand. Not all of it is true. In fact, most of it is bullshit." Fox said, "I never said she was my girlfriend! I just said that I loved her, and I did love her. The real story is more sobering. It's not a sexy, fun-time, fantasy story. But that's not the story you tell GQ."87 Fox has a form of brachydactyly called clubbed thumb,95 and has discussed her obsessive–compulsive disorder (OCD), insecurities, self-harming, and has acknowledged that she has low self-esteem.96 She stated of her OCD, "This is a sickness, I have an illness—this is not OK anymore."90 Fox told Esquire in January 2013 that her Christian faith is still very important to her. She said that she still speaks in tongues. "I have to feel like I'm in control of my body," she said. "And I know what you're thinking, Then why would I want to go to church and speak in tongues? You have to understand, there I feel safe. I was raised to believe that you're safe in God's hands. But I don't feel safe with myself."97 Filmography Fox at the premiere of''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' in Paris, June 2009 Films Television Music videos Awards and nominations Category:1986 births